A Young Rangers' Past and Present
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: Skye is Hunter and Blake's new neighbor she and her father travel and meeting the new team of Rangers, her father was the first original red ranger, then he had his daughter he asked Jason to take his place. So she moves to Blue Bay Harbor, she catches the eye of a certain crimson thunder ranger.
1. Meeting the new neighbors

Skye's P.O.V.

(outfit 189 on check profile)

" I can't believe we have to move again for the 5th time, man I gotta stop talking to myself."

as I packed my last box full of fragile items and carried it down the steps. My dad took the box from my hands and put it in the back of the moving truck, and I stepped outside only to welcomed by the sunlight and 79 degree weather and I hopped into my black Chevy truck with my wolf dog hybrid named Shadow, he has full black fur with icy blue eyes next to me on the passenger side. My truck was full of dad's and I's suitcase and duffle bags, my back pack was in the back with my guitars and archery case. I followed my dad until we came to a nice neighborhood, we came to a big two story beautiful house and next door I saw two boys, one in a crimson shirt with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, while the other in a navy shirt with black hair and brown eyes. My dad parked next to the curb and I saw his Toyota Jeep there parked in the drive way and I parked on the right side of the drive way next to dad's. I got out and I saw the two boys and my dad walk around the corner of the moving truck so they were in my view while fixing my hat, I walked over to my dad and the two boys.

I walked over to them with my shoes making a scuffling noise on the concrete driveway and they looked my way, dad smiled and said

"Skye sweetie meet Hunter and Blake, Hunter and Blake meet my daughter Skye."

as he introduced us and dad said

" Skye, I have to go meet my new boss will you be okay by yourself?"

I nodded. Dad went to his jeep and I shouted to my dad

"Hey dad could you let Shadow out of the truck for me!?"

"Sure sweetie!"

He opened the driver side door then out came Shadow, he ran more like bolted to me, Hunter and Blake. Hunter and Blake went wide eyed at the sight of him, once Shadow saw the bradley brothers he started growling and snapping his teeth.

" Shadow! Sit!"

I commanded and he obeyed,

"Sorry about that he tends to be protective of me, Shadow is worse than an over protective father."

I said, we heard my dad say as he drove past us

"Love you too sweetie!"

We laughed at his remark.

"It's all right, what kind of dog is he?" Hunter asked

"He is a wolf dog hybrid." I answered as Shadow started nudging me for pets so I petted him.

I noticed dark storm clouds, I asked Hunter and Blake

"Is it suppose to storm today?"

"Think so why?" Blake questioned

"Because I have stuff in the bed of my truck I need to get out before it starts, well better get to it, come on Shadow."

and walked to the front door and opened it. I turned around only to find Hunter and Blake getting the duffle bags/ suitcases from the back of my truck and bring them in the house. They both came out with Blake saying

"You know for a girl you travel light."

"Well I take both of my dad and I's clothing, my guitars and my archery case, while dad deals with the furniture and necessities."

I said back to him while I went to my truck. Grabbed my guitar cases and archery case, sat the cases up right. I grabbed my acoustic guitar strap and put it over my head so the case was hanging from my back, grabbed me electric guitar and archery case and walked back to the house when it started pouring. I set the stuff down next to everything else and I realized I forgot my backpack in the truck.

"Shiit" I muttered but Hunter heard me and said

"You ok?"

"I forgot my backpack in my truck."

"I'll get it for you."

"Thanks"

he went to get my bag and I smiled, Blake nudged me while grinning like a crazy person and he said

" You like him?"

"pssh what no I don't." while smiling

" You don't what?" and we saw Hunter setting by back pack down and his hair soaking wet.

We both looked at each and said

"Nothing!"


	2. Settling In and Watching Movies

Chapter Song: Heros by Tove - lo

(A/N: Hi everyone I know it's been forever because of school and I was trying to think of some ideas and if you could please comment for me and tell me how it's going, Thank you :) )

Skye's POV

Hunter and Blake stayed to help me a bit getting the boxes out of the truck even though it's pouring outside and my phone vibrated and saw a text from dad saying

' hey sweetie I'll be home later than I thought probably around 1 or 2 in the morning, love ya sweetie.'

I sighed and I heard Blake screaming

"COLD RAIN! COLD RAIN!"

I looked outside the door and yelled back to Blake

"MAN UP BLAKE! YOUR NOT GONNA MELT!"

as I turned around heading to the living room where there is now furniture and I heard Hunter laughing behind me.

They sat the boxes down and I grabbed a box cutter from my back pocket and started looking for my stuff. Once I found the box full of my books and journals and pushed it towards the stairs with my foot, while Hunter and Blake started opening boxes for the living room and kitchen.

**-2 hours later-**

Hunter, Blake and I were now in my new room going through my clothes and putting them in the closet, while Hunter and Blake are hooking up my TV. Once they got it on they put on Teen MC and worked on doing something else and next thing I know a pair of my jeans are on my head, I turned around and when I did a shirt was covering my face. I took the 2 pieces of clothing off my head and said to them

"You guys act like children sometimes."

while laughing a bit and they laughed too.

Blake said

"Well we maybe 18 but we had to grow up fast and didn't have any fun when we were kids."

I sighed and said

" I understand where you guys are coming from, I also had to grow up fast by moving from city to city, and running to save my life, learning how to defend myself, a whole bunch of things. I didn't have any friends throughout my childhood and I still dont, the only friends I have are adults and I consider them as aunts and uncles, besides them the only friends I have are the ones that can't talk back, there is writing, listening to music, drawing, playing my guitars, and archery, I know sad but... it isn't like I have a choice. Dad has a responsibility that his mentor gave him before I was born and I live with that responsibility now. So my life isn't that much fun."

and started scratching at my wrists. Hunter took notice and said

"You ok, you seem to be scratching at that spot a lot?"

I looked down at my wrist and saw the "battle scars" from a couple weeks ago that were healing but I reopened them and tiny bit of blood came out kind of like a cat scratch, and said

"Yea I'm fine don't worry."

Hunter looked at me with a worried expression and said

"Alright, so what should we do now?"

"Do you guys like horror movies?" I suggested

They both nodded and I said

" Ok I'll be right back."

I went downstairs and found the movies I owned that took 2 totes full and I grabbed the first one and put it on the other one and picked both up and went up the stairs. I walked into the room and set them down and said to them

"I mainly watch horror and syfy movies than any other genre so... I think I have some shows in there to."

as I opened the totes and saw a couple of shows, like helix and what not. I looked at them and they looked at me with wide eyes and mouths slightly opened, and I laughed. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket to check the time and it said on the lock screen 5:23 pm. I didn't even hear Hunter and Blake come over and go through the totes until they found some movies like Scream in the 5 disc movie set, Friday the 13th in the movie disc set, Halloween also in the movie set, and Nightmare on Elm Street the 8 disc movie set. I laughed and said

"This will last us until 3 or 4 in the morning."

and they looked at me confused and Blake asked

" How would you know?"

" I actually tested that theory like maybe 2 years ago, and if we started watching these maybe like at maybe 2 or 2:30 it would last us until dad came home."

Blake looked at me and said

"Cane we start watching now please!?"

Hunter looked at Blake with a weird expression and I nodded, Blake got up and set the movies by the dvd player and Hunter said

"Who wants take out food?"

I immediately and kind of shouted said

"ME!"

Hunter and Blake laughed and Hunter asked

"Pizza or Chinese?"

Me and Blake said

"Chinese"

"Ok then Chinese it is then."

and he started calling the number for the chinese place, he came back within 5 minutes and said

" the total is $65.79, jeez."

I grabbed my wallet and gave Hunter a $50 and a $10 and said

"Think of it as a thanks for helping me with my room."

"Thanks, but I'll pay you back, but I won't take no for an answer when it comes to someone giving me money, unless it's a paycheck that I'll accept."

a that time the doorbell rang. Hunter and I went to the door while Blake was deciding what to put in first, the guy was carrying 2 bags full of chinese food and I grabbed the bags while Hunter gave him the money. Hunter closed the door and took the heaviest bag from my left hand and we walked back upstairs. Blake decided to put in Friday the 13th in and saw the main menu on my 50" screen and we watched the movies. Me and Hunter sat next to each other on my bed while Blake was at the bottom of my bed on the floor. I laid my head on Hunter's shoulder and my eyes were drooping and the last thing I remember was Hunter putting a blanket on us both and feel asleep.


End file.
